


Under The Vent

by lynnkun



Series: Kuroko no Prompts [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m constantly shivering and miserably cold in this class and you bring me a blanket one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Vent

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !!

Kuroko leaves chemistry, making his way to his least desired class of the day. It is always near freezing in there, and he always seems to be the only one that feels as if they are suffering from hypothermia. He enters the room and sits in his seat, immediately wishing to leave. People start flooding in, and he somehow doesn't notice the tall man standing in front of him.

"Would you like something?" Kuroko asks, sitting up straight.

"Um, I noticed you are always cold and shivering, so I brought you a blanket." The tall red head says. Kuroko gasps, his eyes lighting up!

"Really?" Kuroko asks.

"Yeah, I had one in my locker so. 'Names Kagami, by the way."

"Thank you so much, Kagami-kun." Kuroko says, taking the blanket and wrapping it all around his body. Thankfully Kuroko has no presence, so the teacher doesn't notice and he doesn't get in trouble.

"No problem, man." Kagami says, sitting down in his seat next to him. Kuroko spends the rest of the class happy and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Sumbit a prompt to me in the comments below or on tumblr or instagram (tumblr lynn-kun instagram lynn_kun ) All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
